Among the Fallen
by JacksonFrost
Summary: Series of 100 word drabbles on the victims of the Death-Eaters.
1. Alice Longbottom

**Author's Note: **For the "Minority Rules" challenge. I'm writing 100 word drabbles on ten lesser-known (or less explored in the books) victims of the Death Eaters. Reviews are most definitely appreciated :)

* * *

_Alice Longbottom_

She lives in a haze of almost-memories and almost-emotions. Sometimes, she thinks, for just a second, she is remembering something. Sometimes, and especially when that nice young boy comes, she feels a rush of…._something_, but it comes and goes so fast, she's never quite sure if it's really there.

She goes through life with a smile, not knowing exactly where she is, or even who she is. But she's happy. She supposes that maybe once, this haze wasn't exactly there, but it's here now, and she doesn't mind. It protects her, after all, from those awful almost-memories she's scared of.


	2. Frank Longbottom

_Frank Longbottom_

He had thought that losing his mind, losing his spirit, was a fate worse than death. If he was aware of this, it would bother him, but he's not, he's not aware of anything these days, and so it doesn't.

He doesn't remember the screams, or the pain, or the absolute terror that his wife and son would be next. He doesn't remember the pleading, or the crying, or the evil laughter of his torturer. He doesn't remember anything, and if he could think, he would think that this might be a blessing. But he can't, and so it's not.


	3. Colin Creevey

_Colin Creevey_

He had told Dennis to leave, and in the heat of the battle, as Colin dodges countless curses, he's eternally grateful for this.

He doesn't mind dying, if he knows it will help Harry, help the _entire Wizarding world_, and Colin's no fool, he knows he will die. He's not experienced enough; he prefers taking pictures over fighting, and it shows.

He had wanted to be considered an adult, and so he made his decision to fight, and he doesn't regret this, even as he meets his killer head-on, and is thrown back with a jet of brilliant green light.


	4. Gellert Grindelwald

_Gellert Grindelwald_

He had loved Albus, in the sense that he had found (or thought he found) a co-conspirator in his grand plan, who was brilliant and eager and adoring. He loved Albus, but it was undeniable that he loved power more.

He loved the power and the thrill of murder and the _Greater Good_, and at the time, it was more important than a silly romance.

But when Albus finally confronted him, with his blazing eyes and fierceness, he wondered if he had made the right choice.

And when Voldemort comes for him, he knows he didn't, and he welcomes death.


	5. Ted Tonks

_Ted Tonks_

He had always thought his life was like a fairy tale. He painted himself as the valiant prince who rescued the beautiful Black princess, trapped in a tower of purity and prejudice, and carried her to safety, in a whirlwind of love and romance.

When he was stolen from his beautiful Black princess, he told himself that he would defeat the villains and return to her, adding yet another chapter to his fairy tale life.

It's not until the very end when he realizes that just because his life was like a fairy tale, he won't have a happy ending.


	6. Tom Riddle Sr

_Tom Riddle Sr._

He doesn't think of that chapter of his life. He pretends it never happened. He forces himself to believe that witches and love potions and enchantments stem from the imagination of children, nothing more. And over time, he takes this as the truth.

He doesn't realize that, in ignoring the existence of _her_, he has made the greatest mistake of his life. And when the boy who looks like him appears into his parents' house, he doesn't think that _this_ has anything to do with _that_. He dies unknowing, and it's the greatest gift his son could have given him.


	7. Bertha Jorkins

_Bertha Jorkins_

Her greatest pride at Hogwarts was being the school informer. She knew all the juicy gossip, all the shocking scandals. It wasn't much, she certainly didn't have the brains of Lily Evans, but it was something to be proud of.

So when she begins to struggle to remember even the simplest things, it scares her. She doesn't remember _why_, but somehow, she's become incredibly forgetful.

Of course, by the time Voldemort manages to lift the Memory Charm, she's been tortured severely, but having her memory back makes it all worth it. She's still smiling when the Killing Curse hits her.


	8. Boderick Bode

_Boderick Bode_

His entire life work was shrouded in mystery, so it shouldn't be a surprise that his death was as well.

During those rare, lucid moments when he wakes up and inexplicably finds himself in St. Mungo's, he tries to remember what had happened. He never can, and it's frustrating, especially for a man who made discovering secrets his career, but before long, he has sunk back into oblivion.

When he dies, strangled by a mysterious plant, nobody knows how or why he was killed. His death remains a mystery, just as his life, and in a way, it's oddly fitting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bode was the Unspeakable who was placed under the Imperius Curse by Lucius Malfoy, in order to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. When he touched the orb, however, he slipped into a coma, and when he did wake, he just stared at the ceiling and mumbled. He was killed by Devil's Snare disguised as a plant.


	9. Charity Burbage

_Charity Burbage_

Her name was Charity, and she always believed that concept should be applied to Muggles, declaring that they weren't so different from wizards. She taught this to her students, and for the most part, they accepted it and expressed interest in her subject.

She was proud of this, but it isn't until she is trapped, dangling above a table of Death Eaters, when she realizes she has failed. One of her former students, Draco, is sitting at that table, a marked Death-Eater, fighting for everything she taught against. It is with this deep regret that she falls to her death.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Professor Burbage was the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. She was killed by Voldemort at the beginning of Book 7.


	10. Bathilda Bagshot

_Bathilda Bagshot_

Bathilda hated the Dark Arts. She watched her nephew, Gellert, become a terrible, murderous Dark wizard. She saw her dear friend, Lily Potter, murdered by Voldemort. She lived to see that charming boy (who grew up to be a charming man), Albus, murdered by Death Eaters.

Yes, Bathilda despised the Dark Arts. So it's all the more horrifying when, after crumpling in the face of a coldly uttered spell and a flash of green light, her body becomes home for a snake, and she is used for Voldemort's purposes. For all her hatred, Bathilda could never escape the Dark Arts.


End file.
